


Dance with me

by Fvckthisreality



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvckthisreality/pseuds/Fvckthisreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little dancing fluff, I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to type it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

"W-what?" The man's cheeks began to flush though the dim lights kept it unnoticeable, his heart was pounding along with the music.

"I asked 'would you dance with me'." Steve smiles when his sees Phil squirms in his seat embarrassingly, he offers his hand to the other.

"...It's...a slow song, Capt." The Agent looks around, looking anywhere beside his blue-eyed childhood hero. Others were either talking or already on the dance floor.

Twiddling his thumbs in his lap, Phil's eyes keep looking between at Steve's face and his hand, he didn't know which to be looking at.

"I know," He doesn't grab at or try to take Phil's hand into his and waits for the other to make a move, standing his ground with a patient smile on his face. "I would be very honored."

Phil turns his head away with a shy smile, laughing slightly to himself as Steve spoke this. The great Captain America, honored? To dance with me?

"I love to.." The blush taking a deeper color on his face, he clears his throat and looks back at those blue eyes. "But I'm...still recovering, the pain pills I'm taking kinda make me dizzy to be on my feet."

"We can take it slow," Both men stare at each other for a moment before Phil breaks the eye contact with a nod, taking the others hand and gets on his feet. "And if you start to feel dizzy or anything, you can alway lean on me. I wouldn't let you fall."

Phil lowers his head to hide the uncontrollable smile on his flushed face, like some school girl that just been asked out by her crush.

"I-I'll keep that in mind, Captain." He looks down when he feels a arm looping around his and looks back up to the man.

"You don't have to call me Captain, Phil." Steve says as they walk towards the 'Dance floor' or really just a open space in the large room. "Just call me Steve."

They stand close to Clint and Natasha who've already been dancing to slow music, Nat already resting her red locks on his Clint's shoulder with his arms tightly around her waist and swayed with the music. He rests his head on top of hers to whisper something into her ear.

Neither Steve or Phil could hear what he spoken to her but they can clearly see her smile and turn to hide her face in his neck.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, Steve." Phil says, looking away from the pair back to Steve, seeing the man staring at him with a certain look of awe. He was beautiful, even though it was just a party S.H.I.E.L.D threw to help the stress, Steve still dressed his best. Wearing just a tight white shirt and black jeans, casual and comfy but it was stunning. At least, Coulson thought so. All Coulson was wearing was his usual attire except his jacket was left back at the table, revealing his white dress shirt and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Gentle hands take the agent's and Steve wraps them around his neck then rests his own on the other's hips, it was enough to make the fanboy swoon if he weren't so shocked at the motion.

"Is this ok?" Phil looks up from the soldier's chest, redness in his cheeks and hands shaking against the back of his neck. "Is it too muc-"

"It's fine!" He says a little too quickly, failing to hide the crack in his voice and hides his face again by looking down. "I mean...it's fine. Really."

Steve lets out a soft laugh and dance along to the music in the background, swaying other by leading his hips. He could tell the other was nervous just by his body language, Phil always acted that way around him and he knew though he was skittish about it, he was really loving every bit of it.

"So...why'd you decide to dance with me?" His fingers lace each other and keeps his gaze down, watching their feet. "Who talked you into it?"

"Nobody did." Steve clears his throat, his cheek 'somehow' ends up resting against Phil's head. "Well, Tony suggest it, said you seem really down since..."

"Since my incident?" Phil finishes, feeling his scar on his chest throb. "Tony knows exactly how to cheer me up."

He laughs half-heartedly against Steve's shoulder and feels him laugh along with him but it didn't stop him from feeling embarrassed by his own words a second after.

They danced a couple of moments in silence, just in little circles, getting closer until their bodies were finally flushed against each other. It felt nice, to have someone so close and warm. Phil closes his eyes, his heart just couldn't stop fluttering in his chest.

Dancing with Steve, Captain America, his hero.

It was enough to make the full grown man faint, lightheaded. Steve feels him lean on him more and tightens his hold on his waist, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"You ok there, Coulson?"

"Mm-hmm." He just mutters hazily in the soldier's shoulder, enjoying the tighter embrace and feeling of Steve's breath against his ear. He was so warm and with the dim lights and slow music, he was getting drowsy. It wasn't until he hears Steve grunt from him accidentally stepping on that he lifts his head from his shoulder.

"I'm s-so sorry, Captain!" Phil lets his hands slip from around his neck but unable to free himself from the other's grip, lets his hands rest on his chest. He hasn't danced in years, he shouldn't have dazed off. He shouldn't have...

"Whoa, hey! It's fine." They come to a stand-still while the song continues in the background, Steve looks over his flushed features.

"I can't dance..." He admits shyly, looking down at his trapped hands and clears his throat. "I didn't-I wasn't...I'm sorry."

"More of a reason to try," Steve takes the lead, continuing to dance in little spins, feeling Phil relax against him again. "Practice makes perfect."

The agent's hands grip tightly at his shirt out of embarrassment, his fingers trembling against the fabric and though Phil was trying to hide it, Steve sees the blush in his cheek. How cute.

How someone could be so strong willed, brave and so filled with pride then to see him like this, flushed and bashful. It was enough to bring a smile on his face.

"Captain?" He didn't expect to see such a warm smile on the other's face, the agent clears his throat and tugs on his white collar. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no." He laughs off, "You're just so adorable."

"I'm-what?!" Phil's shot wide in surprise, did he hear that right? Adorable!?

"When you're around me, you become all shy and it's cute." Steve watches Phil's turn a darker shade of red and hides his face. "It's not a bad thing."

"Yes but it's not necessary something you'd want your hero thinking of you, just a little embarrassing is all." Phil presses his face against his hero's shoulder, not like it would damage his 'manly' image any further. Cute!? He thinks I'm cute?! Why does it have to be cute?!? "I'm still a man after all."

"A man can be considered cute." Steve runs a hand up Phil's back and holds him close. "What's wrong with that?"

"N-nothing, I..." Nothing was wrong with it but the fact that he found him cute in the first place and goes completely quiet against Steve's shoulder.

The blonde leans his head down to nuzzles into the other's short hair, fingers trailing up to the hair of his neck and massages the back of his head. Steve can feel the man's heart thudding hard against his chest and wants nothing more then to soothe his worries.

"Relax Phil," He whispers, hearing a hitch in other's breathing. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed, I just wanted to...complement you in someway."

"You don't have to say sorry, Mr. Rogers."

"Steve." Steve corrects coolly against head.

"Steve." Phil repeats, turning his head into his neck. "I'm just overreacting, don't apologize."

"I want to." Why does he have to be this way? So kind and wonderful?

Phil's heart flutters in his chest and sighs against his neck, his arms slide up around his neck again. He's like a prince with golden hair and he was sweeping him off his feet.

"You're too kind for your own good," Phil feels Steve swallow and bites his lip. "Never in a million years would I thought I'd be dancing with man, let alone that man be Captain America."

Phil lifts his head to look at the other in the eyes and a smile breaks across his face, it's been a while since he's smiles so warmly. Steve can't help but to return it with one of his own, his blue eye closing in the process.

"It's my pleasure," The music began to fade in the background and they both slowly came to a stop, neither letting go of each other just yet. "I'm glad you came this evening."

As Steve pulls away, he has a nervous look on his face as if he were pondering something then hesitantly leans over and places a small kiss onto Phil's cheek. It was a simple quick peck and quickly pulls away, a blush in the captain's cheeks.

Phil reaches up to touch his cheek, the spot growing numb from disbelief and slight shock.

"Me too," He replies so softly, he'd be surprise if the other even heard him and clears his throat. "I'm having a wonderful time, thank you for the dance."

Steve pats him on the shoulder with a friendly 'no problem' and slings his arm over his shoulders, pulling the agent close.

"Want to join the rest of us for drinks?" Steve offers, Phil leans into his bigger body and nods. It would much better then sitting alone at his table, watching everyone else having a good time.

"I'd love to."


End file.
